Well Bolls
by Tigertash
Summary: Story about Gene and Alex, I dont own any of these characters. This is my first attempt so be nice, all comments welcomed. It is rated M, has adult content- please do not read if offended. Enjoy.


Alex knew she had a lot of grovelling to do with Gene after the events of the last week

Alex knew she had a lot of grovelling to do with Gene after the events of the last week. She felt truly guilty for getting him into trouble with the boss, but she had felt so out of control and the only way she could gain any control was to stop it.

She dragged herself out of bed, yet again she'd had a sleepless night which ended in her dreaming she was alongside Gene. She thought about what to wear and chose a red silky blouse with her jeans and did her obligatory blue make up.

As she walked into the station, Ray walked past and just looked. Chris was sat at his desk looking at some paperwork. Shaz's desk was empty as she was still in hospital after being stabbed.

"How's Shaz Chris?"

"She's getting better thanks."

She looked over at Gene's door. The office was empty.

"Where's Hunt?"

"Dunno, he hasn't been in, think he's still struggling with last few days."

With that she walked out and decided to go and look for him in the only place she could think he would be: Luigi's.

She walked in through the back door as it was still closed and found Luigi in the kitchen.

"Thanka God Alex, I don't know what to do. He has been here all night. He wonta go and I have to get sorted to open up."

"Ok Luigi, I'll sort it."

She pushed back the beaded curtain- the air was filled with stale smoke and the heavy smell of whiskey and stale sweat.

"Christ Gene, what's died?"

"I have, now piss off."

"Oh no, I'm not having this. This all started after Chas Kale. You are not past your sell by date. I know I didn't do things right last week, but I'm sorry and I will put it right but you need to get out of this self pity mode."

"Well thanks for that psycho babble, Bolly, so glad you came into my manor, now you can toddle back to Hyde."

"I'm going nowhere. I'm here to sort you out."

"Well, if you had only said that a few days ago, but frankly now I don't give a damn."

Gene slumped back on the table, knocking a glass off the table. Luigi came rushing in with his hands in the air.

"Alex! Please! Come on Mr Hunt time to go."

"You will have to help me get him up to my flat so he can sleep it off. He'd better not go into the station like this!"

With that they helped Gene up, carried him to the flat and put him down on the sofa. Alex shut the door as Luigi left.

"I'll make you a coffee."

Gene didn't acknowledge Alex, but just sat staring at the floor. Alex took the mugs out and filled the kettle. She couldn't help but feel responsible for the way Gene was feeling. Looking around the wall she placed her head to the side and sighed. What could she do? She hated seeing him like this, and with all his faults she knew he was a good man and a damn good copper. She decided to ring the station and tell them neither she nor Gene would be in.

"Why don't you go and have a shower, Gene, and freshen up?"

"Do you not like the smell of a man then, Bolly, only poncie lawyers in their tailored suits for you?"

Alex scowled at him. Was there an underlying hint of jealously or was he just being a pig? She chose to ignore him, and with that he got up and made his way to the bathroom, knocking over books on the way. Alex picked the books up and rang the station.

"Ray, its Alex, if you need me or the Guv we're at my flat."

"Is the Guv alright?"

"Yes, just had a few too many and he's sleeping it off."

"Aye okay."

Ray put the phone down and walked to Chris's desk. "You'll never guess what- the Guv and Bolly Knickers are at her flat. Apparently he's had too much pop- I wonder if they'll do the doodle?"

"Nah, not after last week surely!"

Alex put the phone down and walked towards the bathroom, something slightly disturbing for her as she felt the urge to walk in. She could hear the shower as she stood at the slightly ajar door. In the mirror she could see Gene's silhouette: he was leaner than she thought- his suits were obviously not tailored. She started to imagine him in the shower and what it would be like to touch his wet skin.

"Bolly, if you're that interested come in and wash my bloody back."

Alex was jolted back by the shock- how did he know she was there? He couldn't see her. She quickly retreated back to the kitchen and shouted out to him.

"That's the last thing I would want to do Hunt. Coffee is done"

She stood there wondering exactly how depraved her mind had become. She thought that the bullet must have severed the sensibility nerves in her head as she was sure she would not be thinking like this normally. She took the coffees and sat on the sofa. The shower had stopped and she could hear Gene moaning from the bathroom. A few minutes passed and then Gene walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest glistening with water revealing his muscles, his hair wet and swept back. Alex took a deep intake of breath. She hadn't imagined him to look so good.

"What do you think Bolly, do I scrub up?"

He seemed brighter and awake now, more like the Gene she knew and maybe loved. Alex smiled, still taken back by his emergence from the bathroom. He moved next to her and sat down smelling clean and masculine.

"Well Bolls" he turned his lip up at the corner and surveyed the scene.

"Gene, I really am sorry about the last few days. I just felt like I was losing control of everything. I realise I should never have involved Evan and the Prices"

"That's one thing we agree on- they'd do anything to get one over on me. As well as Evan being a trumped up yuppie ponce!"

Alex wondered if there was a hint of jealousy-in fact she was hoping there was. They sat there in silence. Alex turned to him and looked at his face- how she longed to touch his skin again. She knew there was no point in fighting it anymore. She didn't know if it was real, but she knew she was living it.

He turned, realizing she was looking at him. His eyes were glistening a pale green/blue now. She had noticed before how they changed colour depending on what he was wearing. Their eyes met and locked, focused on each other, mirroring each other's movements, eyes-lips, lips-eyes. He leaned in:

"Right Bolls, I best get moving- the boys will be causing havoc without me there. Couldn't organize a shag at a prossie party".  
With that he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Alex just sat there. "What happened? why didn't we kiss? I felt it- he must have felt it too" she said to herself.

"You sure you're ok to go in?" she shouted, still astounded.

"No need to worry, made of stern stuff me"

Okay she needed to do something- it was getting silly- all these games. She walked towards the bathroom and stood at the door. Taking a deep breath she pushed it open.

"Careful, you could have seen the Gene Genie's tackle"

She slightly flushed; the thought of seeing it darted around her brain like an electric shock. She wanted to and wanted to badly, but it was not going to happen today. She giggled

"Doubt I'm missing much"

He straightened his tie as much as he ever did, and walked past her. The closeness as he passed again-she knew she wasn't imagining it. Or was she? She knew she was going to have to be brave to get what she wanted.

"Gene" she stood there, hands in her back pockets rocking uncomfortably.

"Do you fancy dinner this evening? Here -I'll cook"

Gene spun round and pouted,

"Yeah, okay. No nancy food though, proper food"

"Yep proper food. About 8?"

"Ok Bolls it's a date". With that he left the flat.

Alex sat back down-the room silent with only her slightly increased breathing to be heard. Was it right to invite him? There was no point worrying now! She decided to find Luigi to help sort some food out for later. Luigi had been very pleased to help- she felt he wanted them to be together, and feeling happy she decided to head off to find some songs for the night. She walked into the record shop and smirked at the thought of having to buy vinyl again. She picked up some Roxy Music and Kate Bush. Pleased with herself she headed back to collect the prepared food from Luigi and went upstairs to start getting ready.

Gene had had an okay day- nothing much exciting had taken place: couple of complaints of some flasher but that was about it. He sat at his desk contemplating the night's events. He wasn't sure how it would pan out: should he just go for it or be more careful? He knew which one he wanted but decided on the safe option.

"Guv, its beer o'clock" shouted Ray as he was leaving the office.  
"Thanks for the offer Raymondo but I have dinner waiting for me"  
"You got a bit of skirt Guv?"  
"More than a bit of skirt- a posh bird"  
Ray looked the Guv straight in the eye. He knew who he meant and walked out shaking his head.

Gene popped to the station's changing rooms, had a quick shower and changed his shirt. He had a crisp white one always kept in the office just in case there was a station visit. He sprayed himself with Kouros and made his way to Alex's

Alex was putting on her finishing touches- she had gone for a black dress with a red belt and changed from the blue makeup to a smoky grey. She looked herself up and down- she couldn't believe she was nervous about seeing Gene Hunt. With that there was a knock at the door, and feelings slightly sick she opened the door.

"Hi- come in" Gene walked in and handed her a bottle of Bolly  
"Bolly for Bolly"  
She smiled.  
She could smell him as he walked by- she was intoxicated by his aftershave mixed with the smell of Gene. The table had been set with candles and Kate Bush played quietly in the background.

"How's today been?" she asked  
"A quiet day really, just the usual scum"  
"And yours?"  
"Well I had a funny trip to buy some records"  
He looked at her with one of those odd looks -as if he wasn't really sure what she was going on about.  
"Doesn't matter, let's eat"

The evening continued with conversation ranging from work to films with enough laughs to know they were enjoying each other's company, even though sometimes Gene had no idea what she was on about and just smiled.  
After dinner finished they relaxed and drank for a while, Roxy Music playing in the background.

"Well Bolls, I think its time for me to go, but I must say I have had a really nice time" Gene said giving one of his rare smiles.  
"Oh okay- I do have another bottle in the fridge"  
"Nope, I'm fine thanks". With that he rose to his feet and walked towards the door.  
Alex started to get nervous -she really didn't want him to leave and she knew she was going to have to make the first move. After all, she didn't know how long she would be here in this madness.

As he made his way to the door she took a deep breath and moved in to kiss him. It took him by surprise and he fell up against the wall. His lips were smooth and soft -she hadn't expected that. After he gained his composure he grabbed her back so they were as close as they could be with their clothes on. They were exploring each others mouths- he was a firm but gentle kisser. Alex undid his shirt and let her hands run down his chest. With one big swoop Gene picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, Same Old Scene playing in the background.

He laid her down on the bed and took her belt off, and then slowly lifted her dress over her head. He looked at her- he had imagined this moment many times but it didn't take away the reality of Alex's body. It was beautiful,everything in its place. He looked at her and smiled and made a moan of delight. He leaned over and kissed her. While he kissed her he took off her bra, her breathing becoming more rapid as she felt his gentle touch over her breasts- for such a hulk of a man he had a feather-like touch when he wanted. He continued kissing her, making his way down her neck and onto her breasts- she let out a moan as he circled his tongue around her nipple. He continued down and kissed her along her stomach, and looking up at her he slowly slipped her panties off to expose her, all her womanly qualities. He rose back up to kiss her once again but this time he slipped his fingers inside her leaving his thumb to explore the outside. She arched her back to greet his fingers, feeling rippling over her-she knew it wasn't going to be long before she climaxed. He was enjoying watching her face- he could feel she was enjoying herself- he knew he was. With one finally stroke she let out a moan as her climax rushed over her, sweat beading down her breasts. He let her calm, feeling all her twitches ebb. He knew he was boiling up inside but he knew he had to take his time: he didn't want it to be a two minute wham bam. He stroked the inside of her thigh and she smiled- she knew he wasn't going to stop there as he was still inside her. This time he was going to use his tongue...back and forth... Alex was lost, grabbing the sheets as he repeated it, over and over. Who would have thought Gene Hunt was a god in bed- usually his mouth was used with such vulgarity yet here it was pure heaven. Alex took no time to climax again and let out a scream of pure delight.

"Oh god!!"

He withdrew from her this time and moved alongside her. She turned and smiled, still lying in the afterglow.

"Well Mr Hunt, I think it's my turn"  
"Oh goody" he replied with a twinkle in his eye

She swung across him and bent down, kissing and nibbling at his chest. He tried to touch but she wouldn't allow him and forced his hands down. He realised he wasn't going to win this argument. Kneeling between his legs she slowly undid his trousers and slipped them off along with his socks and shoes. She could see his bulge in his tight fitting pants and lightly touched it- he twitched as she caressed the bulge. She decided not to tease any longer and slowly took them off, releasing the lion within. She took him in her hand and he laid back to enjoy the feeling of Alex wrapping her hand around his manhood.

"Hmm" Alex said with a wry smile

With that she ran her tongue along the shaft surprising Gene who let out a moan. She took all of him into her mouth, rolling her tongue up and down, enjoying the sensation. He tasted every bit as good as she had imagined. Gene's breathing had become more rapid and she knew he was nearing his climax: he had been stroking her hair but it had become a far stronger hold. Gene knew he couldn't hold out much more and decided to pull Alex away.

"No Alex, not like this" He knew how he wanted to climax- with them as close together as humanly possible.

She rolled up next to him and they laid there kissing, the kisses becoming more passionate- it was welling up in both of them. He moved on top of her, and positioning himself he slipped inside her. She had expected it to be fast and furious but instead he pulled out and in so slowly, each time the pleasure intensifying as she felt every inch of him. He was touching all of her pleasure spots and she was unable to control herself anymore, her breathing erratic as she moaned with increasing pleasure. Gene too was enjoying every thrust, unsure how long he could hold off, the sweat running between their bodies. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Sorry Alex"

With those finally thrusts he and Alex came together, twitching and moaning in unison, their fluids of delight uniting. Finally they collapsed, exhausted from those last few moments.

"No need to be sorry Gene". She knew she had never experienced anything that intense before and she knew she wanted to again.

"Well Bolls, that's the best shag I've had"

Alex knew it was Gene's way of asserting his manliness. She snuggled down alongside him and they cuddled till the morning light.


End file.
